Terra
Terra is the core world of the Dominion, and is a beacon of hope and peace within the galaxy. The three main cities of Rotha, Sidia and Illeat spread across much of the planet, leaving only small areas clear of the city sprawl. These small territories are on the verge of collapse with the cities ruining wildlife and their migration patterns. Still, the world holds vast opportunities for the organisms with the mental capacity to take advantage of them. Location Solus Galaxy -> Domminion Space -> Helios Sector -> Central Nebula -> Qora System -> Terra History Terra was primarily a farming planet long before colonization began. It was one of the few worlds close to the Galactic core with heavier elements capable of forming terrestrial planets. As such, it was considered very valuable. When the Domminion faced it's first major conflict with the Ven, the galactic government found itself disorganized. It had not prepared or expected a war, and as such, there was little understanding of what worlds to defend. The Roshun Orbital Station around Titanus IV served as a temporary government capital during the conflict, but was destroyed during the war. In fact, the lack of central worlds also played to the Domminion's advantage, as it helped prevent (atleast for a short time) the Ven from attacking a major political center. Only the Rushun Orbital Station served as such a target, and this station wasnt discovered until later in the war. It gave the Domminion valuable time to regroup and formulate plans of retaliation. After the war, the Domminion's world leaders agreed with the Human delegation to colonize a Domminion Homeworld on which all species could call home. A place where the power of the Domminion was centered and where people of all kinds could find work and prosperity. As such, they chose the planet of Terra for this purpose, a world on the outer edges of the galactic core. The Domminion offered the farmers of this world billions of credits for expropriation of their properties, and began building the three cities of Sidia, Rotha, and Illeat. Politics While Terra serves as a political center for the whole galaxy, the central city of Illeat is where the politics truly take place. It is the location of the Domminion Congregation, a district within the city containing representatives from across the Domminion. This area houses and provides countless opportunities for the Domminion representatives to meet and do business with each other. Every day life Every day life on Terra is a very prosperous one, as it is a central hub for major intergalactic business. Goods come and leave the busy world on a daily basis, goods which are sent across the galaxy to numerous locations. For a wealthy individual, life can be good on Terra. But someone with not a lot of credits will have a hard time finding work among the millions of workers on this world. SOLUS The SOLUS headquarters is located here on Terra, in the Tailin Tower in the center of Sidia. This building serves as the city`s government headquarters while the SOLUS opperate in secret in the upper floors. In the days since the Ven war and the reveal of SOLUS opperatives, the entire tower was then dedicated to the use of SOLUS, and the government employees were relocated several blocks away. Solus Game Terra is the starting location for Solus players and the location of the Apex, the central hub where players enter and exit the Solut universe. The Apex is where the players have their home basses, where they fight in simulated multiplayer games, as well as store their equipment, ships and weapons. It is a city with countless mission opportunities, and serves as a prime starting point for many players to gain experience and money.